Leather Lust
by Cameo and the Hallelujah's
Summary: Sango gets a leather jacket, Kagome and Sango sneak off for a girl’s night, and Miroku ends up with a grin on his face?


**Leather Lust**  
Cameô and the Hallelujah's

The leather felt cool against her hand's skin, and it was soft. Sango ran it across her fingertips and then beamed at Kagome. "Thank you so much, Kagome-chan!" she piped, twirling an extra button between two fingers. Kagome nodded, and looked out the door. Miroku and Inu-Yasha sat around the campfire, Kirara curled up beside a sleeping Shippo for protection. Kagome grinned.

"What do you say to a girl's night, Sango?" the woman's eyes lit up, and she nodded enthusiastically. "We'll have to sneak off, but I think we can manage." They hadn't yet taken their sleeping bags out, and so they grabbed them. Sango made a low whistle (and, the boys being arguing, didn't notice) and Kirara perked up and ran towards her, and into her arms. "It'll only be for a night; but what a break!"

"I just hope they don't notice we're gone for a while." Sango intoned, as they began to walk away from the hut.

A bit away from the camp, Kirara transformed, took them onto her back, and scouted out a secluded cave. Once there, she trotted out to go catch her own dinner. Sango and Kagome set up a fire and their sleeping bags, before plopping down beside eachother near the fire. Sango shifted and held up her leather jacket.

"Hey Kagome, how do you work this thing?" Sango handed Kagome the jacket when she motioned for it, and then stood and began to untie her kimono. Kagome was about to instruct her, but she felt herself loosing her voice when Sango began to undress.

Her long glossy hair fell down her back, which glistened slightly with sweat, and as she got the top part of the kimono off, it caught around her waist, the back folding past her butt. Kagome's eyes were fixed on her ample bottom, as she swallowed. What's this? Why can't I look away? Kagome felt a blush rising on her face, as she felt herself getting wet in her sacred area.

Sango, unaware, tugged down the rest of her kimono and slightly turned towards Kagome. From her bottom to her breast Kagome's eyes shot quickly. Nothing had ever turned her on more. Sango's nipple was crested, and probably very hard, and as she folded her arms behind her head to push away her hair some, her breast rose.

It had only been the last couple of times at the hot springs Kagome had noticed herself getting wet and horny around Sango, and she hadn't understood it then. She still didn't. She rose without a word, walknig towards Sango.

"Uh...hold out your arms." Sango did as instructed, and Kagome slid her arm into the sleeve. Sango felt goosebumps rising on her arms. Why did I undress? She probably could've got it on with my kimono on... "Um, just turn around, facing me now." She did, rather large breasts bouncing with the quick action.

Kagome's shaking hands took hold of each side of the leather jacket, and, shaking as she was, brushed Sango's womanly hair. Sango intook a breath when she felt the slight brush of skin, and Kagome jumped back. "N-No! It's – It's okay." Kagome got it zipped up, and then sat down, Sango followed suit.

"Sango? There's this really good game in my time...it's called Truth or Dare." Sango turned, interested. "Want to play?"

"Sure."

"Okay, well, first of all I ask you "Truth or Dare?" and if you choose truth you have to truthfully answer any question I ask you. If you choose dare, then you have to do anything I tell you to."

"That's straightforward." Sango observed. Kagome nodded.

"Okay. Truth or Dare?" Sango tilted her head, thinking about it a moment.

"Truth." Kagome let a rush of air expell from her lungs, and thought what a good question would be to ask Sango about. The first thing that came to mind popped out of her mouth instantly:

"How do you feel about Miroku?" Sango looked caught off-guard, and she contemplated her answer.

"I really like him...but, he's so perverted! To tell you the truth, I've eschewed men." Kagome giggled and nodded. "Uhh...Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Against her better judgement, Sango quickly spurted out a dare.

"Take your blouse off." Kagome's jaw almost dropped to the floor, but she just blushed and nodded. She pulled her blouse over her head, and Sango gazed quizically at strange peice of material that resided underneath, with a small amount of annoyance.

"What's that?" she questioned.

"A bra." Kagome stated. "Truth or Dare?" Sango responded immediately.

"Dare." She seemed almost challenging.

"I dare you..." she noticed the challenging glint in Sango's eye and immediately chose an embarassing dare. "to pull of my skirt and underwear — and ride me." Sango would have gasped had her heart not been doing flip flops and herself getting wetter by the second. She grasped Kagome's underwear and skirt and slowly inched them off.

"Spread your legs." Ordered Sango, and Kagome obeyed. Sango watched her beautiful clit spread, and wanted to taste her so badly — but refrained. This will give both of us pleasure. Sango thought with a shiver. "Until you come?" she questioned, and Kagome's hear beat increased. She just nodded.

Sango pulled one leg around Kagome's and scooched her leg underneath Kagome's ass, then knelt on her other knee, also. She'd done this before — with a woman at her demon slayer's village. She'd never told anyone about the nights they'd shared.

"Ready?" she questioned huskily, and Kagome nodded. Sango touched their two womanhoods together, and immediately it send a surge of heat through Kagome's abdomen. She threw her head back, and Sango began to slowly bounce and grind. Kagome let out a deep moan. Sango threw her head back.

"Fast, Sango, faster..." Kagome stated breathlessly, and Sango complied. "Sango...Sango...Sango!" they both orgasmed, and Sango gracefully pulled away, but turned and held Kagome's legs open. Kagome gasped a bit.

"Please, Kagome...let me taste you..." she nodded, not unsure anymore as pleasure took over, and Sango dived down. Her tongue travelled over nerves, up and down, sometimes nibbling, before Kagome begged her for her tongue inside her. Sango was only too happy to comply. Her tongue, long and skillful, entered Kagome and she thrust it in and out of her deep cavern. Kagome thrust with her hips; and soon she came again, with Sango lapping up her juices. She unintwined her legs from Sango's neck.

"Ohhh...Sango, that was..." Sango smiled.

"I know." Sango crawled up her body, and unclasped her bra relatively easily. She brought her knee up to Kagome's wet womanhood, and cupped a breast. She suckled on her nipple, while she thrust her knee roughly (but not too rough, not enough to hurt her) onto her. She came again, and again, and again.

They explored all night — Sango got eaten out, Kagome did once again, Kagome's toothbrush came in handy...

Near morning, a breathless Sango curled up next to Kagome, who pressed her breasts to Sango's and kissed her deeply. "That was the most wonderful night of my life." Whispered Kagome, rubbing her wet mound into Sango's.

"Mmm, yes, but let's get some sleep." Kagome nodded, wrapped a leg around Sango's, nuzzled into her neck and went to sleep.

Outside, Miroku sat dazed, a stupid grin on his face.

**End**  
Hope everyone's satisfied with the Kagome/Sango action! 


End file.
